kirbypediafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Крако
Крако (англ''. Kracko'') - один из часто появляющихся боссов в серии игр о Кирби. Он выглядит, как большое белое облако с единственным глазом посередине, и торчащими со всех сторон желтыми шипами. Верхняя часть слегка отливает голубым цветом, а нижняя - розовым. Иногда он появляется в своей мини-форме - Крако-младший. В инструкции к игре Kirby's Dream Land Крако описывается, как "молниеносный противник" (англ.'' "lightning fast foe"). Способности Крако - один из самых сложных боссов. Его атаки часто бывают разными от игры к игре - он может пикировать на Кирби сверху, стрелять молниями, выпускать мини-версии самого себя или даже перемещаться на задний план и атаковать оттуда. Также он умеет призывать на помощь более мелких существ, вроде Ваддл Ду. Он живет высоко в небе, среди облаков и грозовых туч. Как упоминается в Kirby Fighters Deluxe, Крако не любит Кирби и хочет отомстить ему за все прошлые поражения. Появления в играх Крако впервые появляется в самой первой игре о Кирби, Kirby's Dream Land. Он является боссом четвертого уровня и встречается там дважды - один раз в виде Крако-младшего, посередине уровня, а второй раз - в своём настоящем облике, в конце. Он выбрасывает из себя Ваддл Ду, стреляющих лучами. Если игра идёт в режиме Hard, его атаки становятся намного более сложными и непредсказуемыми, а вместо Ваддл Ду он кидает бомбы. ''Kirby's Adventure и Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Крако является боссом на уровне Grape Garden (Виноградный сад) в оригинальной игре и в римейке. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Крако является боссом шестого уровня. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Настоящий Крако не появляется лично в этой игре, его рисует Адо во время боя с Кирби. Нарисованный враг использует те же атаки, стреляя молниями и призывая маленьких Крако себе на помощь. Kirby's Avalanche Крако в этой игре - одиннадцатый по счёту босс в режиме Avalanche Tournament. Между ним и Кирби происходит небольшой диалог. * Kracko: KRRR- RACKK!!!! "Dance to my deadly music, or fry like a moth! HA HA!!" * Kirby: "You couldn't hit a barn sized lightning rod, Kracko!" Русский перевод: * Крако: КРРРР-РРРАКК!!!! "Станцуй под мою смертельную музыку, либо изжарься, как мотылёк! ХА-ХА!" * Кирби:'' "Ты бы промазал мимо громоотвода, даже если бы он был величиной с сарай, Крако!"'' Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Крако появляется в конце третьего мира в качестве босса. Это наверное, первый раз, когда битва с ним не проходит среди облаков (хотя вокруг горы, и тоже довольно высоко). У Крако нет близнеца из Зеркального мира, как у других боссов в этой игре. Kirby's Squeak Squad В игре Kirby's Squeak Squad появляется Меха-Крако - робот-имитация, созданная Доктором из Мышиного отряда. Он представляет собой небольшую летающую машину, выпускающую пар в виде облака (из-за чего он похож на настоящего Крако). Сверху на нем находятся два рычага управления, за которые дергает Доктор. После этой игры, Меха-Крако больше ни разу не появлялся. Kirby: Triple Deluxe В Kirby: Triple Deluxe Крако является боссом третьего мира. Он использует свои старые атаки до тех пор, пока Кирби не снимет ему часть линейки здоровья. После этого он впадает в ярость и начинает перемещаться поочередно на задний и передний план. Его цвет также меняется в зависимости от выбранной им атаки. В мини-игре Kirby Fighters Крако появляется на одном из уровней, напоминающем его родной дом на облаках. Он перемещается по экрану и атакует сражающихся между собой игроков молниями. В аниме В Hoshi no Kirby Крако был одним из первых монстров, приобретённых Королем Дедеде. Он появляется в серии "Dark and Stormy Knight". Интересные факты * Крако - один из немногих боссов, который появлялся почти в каждой игре о Кирби (кроме Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards и Kirby: Return to the Dreamland). Также он, в отличие от многих других игровых злодеев, никогда не вставал на сторону Кирби. * В Kirby: Triple Deluxe, в одном из описаний, даётся понять, что Крако не может быть уничтожен насовсем - он всегда сможет восстановить прежнюю форму, пока на небе есть облака. Из этих облаков он создает новое тело. Вероятно, это и объясняет его частое присутствие в играх. * Имя Крако (Kracko) происходит от английского слова "krackle", являющегося звукоподражанием раскатов грома. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Боссы